


Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from the film of the same name.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the film of the same name.

"Charlie's late again, mum."

"Ron's just upset because Charlie's bringing dessert."

"Ickle Ronnikins is still a growing boy."

"Hungry little thing, isn't he?"

"Belt up, Fred!"

"Don't talk to my brother that way."

"He's my brother too, you prat, and I'll talk to him however I like."

"Dad, have you seen this story in the _Prophet_ —"

"Come on, Perce, give it a rest. It's Christmas." 

"Think he'll bring pudding with custard?"

"He's here."

"Charlie. Give your mum a kiss."

"Kingsley!" 

"Good to see you." 

"Happy Christmas!" 

"Did Charlie bring dessert?"

"I'd take a piece of _that_."

"Think Charlie will share?"


End file.
